1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a joined body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one known method for manufacturing a joined body, a ceramic-made member and a metal-made member are joined to each other through a joint layer. For example, PTL 1 describes a method for joining a ceramic member having a recess to a metal member having a protrusion. In the joining method in PTL 1, first, a particulate material is spread over the recess of the ceramic member, and a brazing material is disposed on the particulate material. Then the protrusion of the metal member is inserted into the resulting recess. Next, the brazing material is fused to impregnate the particulate material with the brazing material. A joint layer composed of the brazing material and the particulate material is thereby formed, and the ceramic member and the metal member are joined to each other through the joint layer. This joining method is used, for example, for a susceptor for semiconductors such as an electrostatic chuck when metallic feeding terminals for energizing electrodes embedded in a ceramic-made substrate are joined to the ceramic-made substrate.